


Surely

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: How Does Your Marriage Work? [22]
Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: After the Screech In, F/M, In Gander, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: The off-stage scene between the screech in and the next morning.
Relationships: Nick/Diane
Series: How Does Your Marriage Work? [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Surely

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.

Nick’s hand was warm in hers. Diane’s brain was fuzzy, in a ‘details-are-hard-but-this-is-nice’ kind of a way. That might be the beer, or it might be the fact that she kissed Nick completely out of the blue. She hadn’t planned on doing it, but the man running the ceremony had suggested it, and it was a far more attractive option than kissing the fish…so she did it.

He was obviously shocked a first, freezing as her hand curled around his neck and pulled him close, and Diane thought she’d probably have to apologise afterwards, if this was his reaction. But just as she was about to let go, she felt his mouth move under hers. It was tentative, as though he wasn’t sure if she was actual interested in kissing him or if he was just the ‘better-than-a-fish’ alternative, but he was definitely reciprocating. She softened the determined press of lips she’d started with, relaxing her hand on his neck, and a long slow thrill ran through her when he tilted his head, easing into the kiss with more confidence.

It was blissful.

Diane had no idea how long it lasted, but by the time the kiss broke her mouth was tingling and the lights were bright as she blinked. Nick was still close – thrillingly close – and the rush of noise was incredible; evidently the room had moved on. Someone else had been convinced to take part, Diane saw with a glance, and everyone seemed to be paying attention to that rather than them.

“Sorry,” she murmured belatedly, easing back from Nick. Kissing him without warning was probably a little too forward. What was she thinking?

“No,” Nick said, “No, don’t…” he smiled at her, his mouth curling up hesitantly. “Don’t apologise.”

“Oh,” Diane replied. They’d ended up holding hands, sitting there as the ceremony continued around them. Diane could feel her own smile now, and Nick’s was more confident. His eyes hadn’t left her at all, and she wondered if her impulsive action had been something he’d wanted to do himself.

It felt like moments later the evening was over, people walking slowly out the door and back towards the shelter. Diane and Nick had spent the evening smiling at well-wishers, turning down offers of drinks, and sharing amused looks that felt more intimate than they should in the middle of a crowded bar.

“Well,” Nick said, as the cool air hit their faces.

“Yes,” Diane agreed. Their hands were still intertwined since the screech in, the connection a wonderfully grounding sensation, given the effect the beer was still having on her. Everything was a little fuzzy, soft as though there wasn’t a sharp edge to the whole world; she wondered if this was what beer did to everybody.

“Probably a good thing it’s over,” Nick said. “There was no way we were going to be able to drink all the beer people offered to buy us.”

“No,” Diane replied. “I’m not even sure I should have had the ones I did.”

“I think the screech was the thing,” Nick said, glancing at her with a warm smile. “Spirits have a much different effect, I find.”

“I can’t complain,” Diane told him, “if it was the screech that made our night turn out like this.”

Nick blushed, Diane was delighted to see. How adorable. He squeezed her hand, and another impulse came over Diane. She stopped, stepping under the shadow of a large tree and pulling Nick along with her.

“What-” he started, but cut himself off when she stepped in close.

“I thought,” Diane said, “in case the screech wears off, I should kiss you again.”

“Right now?” Nick asked. Diane thought he was probably blinking at her but it was impossible to tell in the darkness.

“Yes,” she said. “But I didn’t want to spring it on you again.” She frowned. That wasn’t really the right way to describe what she meant. Words were hard at the moment. “I just mean…”

“I know what you mean,” Nick replied, and she felt his hands settle on her waist. “And perhaps I should say I don’t mind if you kiss me.”

“You don’t mind,” Diane repeated. That was hardly a ringing endorsement, she thought, the worry swirling through her brain, slowly and without any clues how to interpret it.

“No,” Nick replied. “You can even spring it on me, if you like.”

“Really?” Diane asked.

“Really,” Nick said with a smile that made butterflies swoop through Diane’s stomach. She reached up as he reached down and they met in the middle, neither starting it, both sighing into the contact immediately. How long it lasted she didn’t know, but something pulled them out of it.

“Kevin?” someone called, very close to them.

Diane started, the kiss breaking as she moved, blinking at Nick, her mind sluggish.

“Kevin?” the voice came again.

“Is that the guy from the screech in?” she asked Nick breathlessly.

“Wasn’t his name Kevin?” Nick asked. “Why would he be calling his own name?”

“No, his partner’s name is Kevin too,” Diane said. She turned, peering into the darkness until a figure resolved.

“Kevin!” she said. “It is you!”

“I can’t find Kevin,” he said miserably. “He’s gone somewhere.”

He looked so miserable Diane couldn’t leave him to look on his own. “He’s probably gone back to the shelter,” she said kindly. She glanced at Nick apologetically, but he nodded, smiling at her.

“You think?” Kevin said blearily. “Hey!” He pointed to her. “You’re Texas!”

“Yes,” Diane agreed.

“And Mister England!” Kevin said, throwing his hands in the air. “Oh, you two,” he sighed.

“Come on,” Diane said, taking his arm. “Let’s go find Kevin for you.”

“Kevin,” he said, walking between Diane and Nick. “Why did he go?”

“I don’t know,” Diane said. “But he’s probably at the shelter.”

“Is that where we’re going?” Kevin asked, stumbling on a crack.

“Yes,” Nick told him. “To find Kevin.”

Kevin sighed. “We’re both Kevin,” he told Nick.

“We know,” Nick said. He caught Diane’s eye, and they exchanged smiles.

The way back to the shelter was slow, Kevin’s conversation wandering through everything that caught his attention as they walked. Diane and Nick humoured him, keeping him moving in the right direction. Diane let out a sigh of relief when they finally caught sight of the building, lights on to welcome them.

When they made it to the entrance, a local man opened the door for them. “You come from the screech in?” he asked.

“How could you tell?” Nick asked wryly.

“There’ve been a few,” he said.

“Kevin,” Kevin said.

“We’re looking for his partner,” Diane said. “His name’s Kevin.”

“His name?” the young man asked. “Or his partner’s name?”

Diane glanced at Nick. “Both, actually.”

He blinked. “Right.”

“Kevin,” Diane said. “Do you remember where you were staying?”

“Room two,” Kevin said with a hiccup.

“Why don’t I help you down there?” the young man said. “We can find Kevin.”

“Okay,” Kevin said. He turned to Diane and Nick. “Thank you,” he said. “You two are lovely.”

“Thanks,” Diane said, grinning. Her own blurriness had faded a little as they walked. It must have been a long way, if she felt less affected; it didn’t seem it, really. Catching Nick’s eye at Kevin’s antics had warmed her, and it must have made the time pass faster than she realised.

“Coffee?” Nick offered.

“Tea, maybe,” Diane replied. “Or I’ll be up all night.”

Nick smiled, and he swayed as though stopping himself moving closer. Diane did it instead, taking his hand with a smile of her own.

“Cafeteria?” she said quietly.

“Yes,” he replied.

“But first,” she said, and stepping close she kissed him, soft and chaste. He hummed contentedly, leaning into her.

When she eased back, he was smiling again, and her heart constricted. She was definitely falling for him. Those kind eyes, his gentle affection. She’d have to remember this in the morning, surely?

Surely.


End file.
